Celine Gonzales
Celine Gonzales is a character on the series, The Haves and the Have Nots. She is played by Eva Tamargo. Background Celine was a long time housekeeper for the Cryer family, a wealthy family who lives in Savannah, Georgia. When she was first introduced, she was portrayed as a helpful, kind, if a bit gossipy woman who was helping her recently hired friend, Hanna Young get into the routine of being a housekeeper. However, when Hanna becomes more of a close friend and confidante to the lady of the house,Katheryn Cryer, Celine drops Hanna as a friend and became more sarcastic and more jealous and conniving. She is married to a man named Humberto and has a small son whom she wants to take care of. When the children, Wyatt and Amanda Cryer were younger, she was also their nanny. At one point, before the show began, Celine was in an affair with Jim Cryer, the husband of Katheryn. Katheryn does not like Celine, has never liked her, and dismissively calls her "Four" as she was the fourth in the line of mistresses that Jim has had over the years. With the trouble that Celine has caused the Cryer family over the years, one would surely think that Katheryn would have fired her for all she did, but by an arrangement set up by Jim, an arrangement that Katheryn doesn't agree with, Celine's job is sacrosanct, or she would use the secrets the family has as blackmail against her. Katheryn has admitted to Hanna that she keeps Celine on the payroll only to revel in her suffering (as she wants Jim back, but he rejects her constantly). The antagonism between Celine and Katheryn has reached a fever pitch with the shabby way she treats Hanna (which Katheryn, protective of her best friend, does not approve of); her rudeness towards Katheryn in her own home (which has caused the two to have blistering confrontations); and their antagonism over the long-ago affair she had with Jim. The two women are clearly enemies. Recently, Hanna has also begun to see Celine for the liar that she really is, and has also taken to letting her know what's what. It is also revealed that she and Jim have a son together named Carlos. He was born of their affair. The revelation of this fact could well cost Celine her job anyway once Katheryn finds this out, and could send the hostilities between the two women into all out; full scale war. It was also later revealed that she and Jim also have an unnamed seven year old son together. Wyatt, having found out about her affair with his father, confronted Celine about his half-brothers. Getting no answers, he vows to find out what is going on. In the episode "A Tragic Day", Celine is finally fired by Katheryn for her insolence, but however she will no go so easily, due to the leverage she possesses. This only serves to enrage Katheryn even more, and she retaliates by throwing a vase at her enemy. After yet another fight with Katheryn (in which the lady of the house slaps her, knocks her down and pulls her hair, dragging her across the floor), and beforehand, with Hanna, when she is arguing with her over a parking space, it is Jim who finally fires Celine. Undaunted, Celine tries to seduce Jim again, but he finally shoots her down, declaring that he never really loved her. He also declared that he will pay her a very small amount of child support for their seven year old son, whom he considered a bastard! This has really rocked Celine to the core, and there is no telling what she could well do to him and the Cryers after this. Category:The Haves and the Have Nots characters Category:Cryer family employees Category:Fictional servants